ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Recon Class
The Recon class specializes in gathering battlefield intelligence and in wreaking havoc either behind enemy lines or at extreme ranges. The class begins with either a sniper rifle or sub-machine gun (SMG), and being able to equip only light armor. The Recon can use his Cloak to get up close and personal with his opponents. The other method of wreaking havoc is picking off high priority targets with a sniper rifle and scouting enemy positions with Oracle. The Recon is the master of gathering intel on the enemy with Gunshot Detector and Vector Detector to give his allies a heads up on enemy movement and positions. The Recon class is a fan favorite thanks to their excellent device abilities, their unique flexibility of Close Quarters Combat (CQC) weaponry with long-range weaponry and their very distinctive appearance. However, their class requires significantly more skill than either the Assault or Support classes for two reasons: They have the lowest HP in the game (hindering their CQC capacity), and Sniper rifles comparatively more difficult to use than other weapon types. Thus, the classes' powerful devices must be used effectively in order to best work around these limitations, oftentimes to game-changing success. It also means that the Recon is the least beginner-friendly class and comes with a inherent learning curve. Compared to the other two classes, the Recon Class suffers from the largest range of preformance between low-end unlockables to high-end unlockables, best shown in the Sniper Rifle weapon class. As such, the Recon class lends itself well to Cash Shop players whom can buy high-end armor to compensate for the class' low HP count and can obtain preformance weapons early on. However, the SMG preformance lineup is less dramatic thanks to noteworthy differences in drawtime and is more recommended for beginners and new Free to Play (F2P) players. They have the smallest max spread when hipfiring and ADS, but their generally low DPS and weak armor balance this. Weapons *Recons have the choice of Sub Machineguns, Sniper Rifles and Pistols. *All primary weapons in Ghost Recon Phantoms have modmaster version which can be customised to suit the players needs. *Also other Limited Edition variants of those weapons which has certain locked customisation slots. : See Weapons for more information. Armors *Recon classes can wear both Heavy and Light Tacical Suits. *Recon class starts off (like all other classes) with a Standard Tac. Suit *See Tactical Suit for more information. Devices Scan (known as Oracle in beta) : Sends out a pulse wave that detects enemies FOF (Friend or Foe) chip and highlights them for your allies ... : See Device Statistics and Device Upgrades for more information. Cloak : Turns on an optic camouflage device that bends light around the wearer. : See Device Statistics and Device Upgrades for more information. Squad Support These are passive bonuses that are granted to all allies that you are visually connected to. These passive bonuses do not stack and will provide the bonus of the highest possible level of support. Gunshot Detector : Outlines shooting hostiles within a certain radius. Enemies with silenced weapons are not detected. This is highly recommended to sniper rifle Recons due to its high detect radius, but SMG recons can benefit as well. : See Squad Support for more information Motion Detector (known as Vector Detector in beta) : Outlines hostiles who are sprinting. Enemies that are walking, moving while crouched, or crawling are not detected. This is highly recommended to aggressive SMG recons, as the device's low range won't be an issue. However, this device should generally be avoided by Sniper Recons, as enemies will be out of range. WARNING: Cloak can NOT be detected by Motion Detector! : See Squad Support for more information Screenshots The Recon Abilities gro_cloak.jpg|Cloak Ability|linktext=Cloaked Recon sneaking up on a Specialist gro_oracle.jpg|Oracle Ability|linktext=A Recon Oracles the surroundings and detects an enemy Images of the Recon recon wp.jpg|Recon Class recon class render.jpg|Recon Render recon class render (2).jpg|Recon Render 2 Videos Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Recon Class Category:Class Category:Oracle Category:Cloak Category:Ability Category:Template documentation